


Não tempo o bastante

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Isabella gostava dela.





	Não tempo o bastante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not enough time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843809) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #053 - thrill (animação).

Isabella gostava dela, e havia uma certa animação em perceber isso, mas Cassandra sabia que jamais iria ligar, e não porque nunca iria a Milão. Ela estava vivendo em um tempo emprestado, e apesar de sua vida ter virado uma aventura depois da outra, e de ter vivenciado tantas coisas novas devido às oportunidades que lhe foram presenteadas, essa era uma coisa que não podia se dar ao luxo de vivenciar. Cassandra queria a animação que Isabella lhe fazia sentir, mas ela sabia quantos dias faltavam para o dia no qual decidiu morrer, e não lhe restava tempo o bastante.


End file.
